mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Goddess
The Sun Goddess is a character that can be fought in the post game of Mugen Souls and Mugen Souls Z, as well as the main story depending on the chosen routes. She is the final post game boss for both games and ends the series on a very happy note. Keiji Inafune originally designed the Sun Goddess. Since he is also the character designer for the Megaman series, people often think her appearance was based off another one of his characters name "Roll". The final image of the Sun Goddess is done by the main artist, Kei Nanameda. Her physical appearance is mechanical and most of her limbs are detached. She doesn't have any legs, only flames shooting underneath her skirt. Mugen Souls The Sun Goddess has been alone for a long time and went to the Mugen Field (actually the 7 World Redux) in search for friends and entertainment to stave off boredom. Chou-Chou shows remorse for the Sun Goddess as she can relate to herself about how terrible it to being lonely. Nobody likes the heat she gives off, not even herself. Mugen Souls Z Unlike the first Mugen Souls, the Sun Goddess can be found in the normal story but right at the very end. After viewing all of the events in the Mugen Field and restoring stability to it, Chou-Chou's forms are now able to change freely whenever they want instead of at random times. None of her other forms, besides Graceful, show any gratitude and decided that they won't change back until they get back to their original size. There is one more problem they didn't fix, they forgot about visiting the Sun Goddess after a very long time and then she starts screaming, causing the Mugen Field to shake. First encounter The Sun Goddess first appeared in Mugen Souls Z on Chapter 13, after viewing all of the Mugen Field events. It is unknown where she was locked up. When Syrma asked if it was her fault she was locked up, Nao says "of course". The first thing she says after getting out is "*Huff huff* ...I finally got out of there!" and then greets everyone with "Long time no see". Characters from the first Mugen Souls have almost completely forgotten about her and they made a promise while they were in the 7 Worlds Galaxy that they would visit her from time to time. The Sun Goddess first laughs when she sees Chou-Chou in her small state and then gets angry that the place has gotten smaller because Chou-Chou's gotten smaller so now they all have to play with her (battle). Future encounters At the end of the post game story, Chou-Chou began feeling very ill and passes out. Onluka says that it could be that Chou-Chou used up all her power and Dees detected dangerously high temperatures from her. With her Ego form passed out, the Masochist comes out of her own will and gives a hint that she's like this because of the Mugen Field. They had all forgotten about the Sun Goddess and went back to Mugen Field to find her while she's still in Masochist form and taking the pain so the original Chou-Chou can wake up better. This is the only time Chou-Chou has changed to another form in her original size. They meet the Sun Goddess on the highest floor of the Mugen Field and she also suffers the same symptoms that Chou-Chou had. The Sun Goddess called her kind of sickness, "lovesickness" and the person she is in love with the Moon God. Chou-Chou wanted to kick him out because her love sickness is also making her feel ill and then they fight to kick out the Sun Goddess while she fights in order to stay. In the end, the problem gets resolved and everybody wins. This is the only battle in the Mugen Field where losing the fight gives a Game Over. Sun Goddess also appears in some mega battles with the Moon God in a Mugen World Redux battle called "Light and Shadow" and the final battle of "The 1st Ultimate War" DLC. Trivia *Despite being the "Sun" Goddess, she never mentions anything about "Sun" World or anything about her origins. *Her JP voice is robotic while in EN it sounds normal Category:Female characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls NPC Category:Mugen Souls Z NPC Category:God characters Category:Graceful